One Thousand Years at a Glance
by Russet-Stoned
Summary: What lies behind the mask of a dying espada, and behind the frightened eyes of a child? Neliel and Nnoitra.
1. One Thousand Years at a Glance

_**A/N: **With this story, I aim to explore the relationship between Nnoitra and Nel-- mostly pastfic beyond the first chapter. First chap is a recap, modeled on my interpretation of Bleach manga chapter 312. Hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think! ^_^_

**

* * *

**

**One Thousand Years at a Glance**

**

* * *

**

Nnoitra's vision blurred as he felt his life's fluid rush from him.

"Fuck," he gasped, unheard by the gloating Captain Zaraki, "this wasn't supposed to happen…"

He curled his long fingers through the white sands and squeezed them tight, as though he could get a good enough grip, he could pull himself back to victory. The microscopic grains swam heedlessly out the sides of his fist in a creeping but irresistible current.

Blood gurgled in his throat, and he choked silently. One look… he had to have one more look. This she-demon he though he had gotten shed of… this controlling bitch in the form of a toddler…

Sand ground against his teeth and scraped against his exposed gums as the dying Espada turned his head against the blood-soaked ground. Even his eyes felt heavy; it took all his remaining will to lift them up to the rocky place where the child was sitting.

Their eyes met and locked. Seeing her like that, appearing so helpless and innocent when he knew otherwise… he wanted to kill her, but in his state that was impossible. She would live as a baby, the picture of innocence, and he would die gracelessly in the dirt. Anger constricted his throat, making it almost impossible to breathe. He hated her, and she wouldn't even recognize him!

"Nn… Nnoitra," the child bleated, as though it were her first word.

Nnoitra's eyes went wide with disbelief, and he held in what was left of his breath. How could she—but she has reverted, her memories should be gone… what does this mean? Neliel…

All he could do was grit his teeth and grasp once more at the silent sand as he emptied his lungs.

"Nel…iel…

"You bitch…"

* * *


	2. Rib of Man part 1

_**A/N: **Chap 2: the creation of Nnoitra Jiruga. Since Master Kubo has thus far provided no definite info on how Nnoitra and Nel were created, I'm totally guessing on the process. T'would be cool if I was right, ehehe...._

**Rib of Man - part 1**

"Neliel… you bitch…" he ground out with his last breath. _Perhaps this was the end…_

* * * * *

_As the eyes finally close, the eye of the mind opens onto the past_…

* * * * *

Slowly, slowly, dumb eyes opened on the world. With every clumsy blink, it became a little clearer. The darkness that he had known for so many thousands of years was falling away, as the solid whiteness took its place.

A sea of white. A square room. A man… _such a man_, his new mind marveled at him. This man was _God._

God spoke.

"Welcome, new arrancar. Welcome to Hueco Mundo, your new home."

As if he were watching the effects of a kaleidoscope in reverse, the new arrancar, as he had been called, realized that this angel was speaking to him. Something in him pushed him to respond, but the sheer whiteness seemed to penetrate into his very soul, forcing his silence.

"What is your name, my servant?"

_A name_… did he even have a name?

_Yes._

From deep inside him, from every side of his mind, the syllables came trooping together. Thoughts rearranged themselves into a persona, a life, a name…

"Nn… Nnoitra… Jiruga."

The last remnants of the Hollow fog dripped away, and the arrancar came to himself. As the mists cleared, he attempted to cover his apparent nakedness with clumsy hands.

"That's right… I was a Hollow once. What am I now? What," he paused. This was not how Nnoitra Jiruga spoke. "Yeah, what the Hell am I doin' here?"

The cool shinigami—for that is what he must be, he realized that now—grinned at the sudden change in tone.

"That is not for me to explain. Ulquiorra," Nnoitra turned his head to the doorway, where the ghostly figure stood, "please educate your new brother on what we do here."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," the pale masked spirit answered, stretching up to throw a white cloak around Nnoitra's shoulders and leading him slowly, almost tenderly, away.

"Aizen… sama?" The name and title felt strange on his tongue, so alien… he stared once again at the shinigami who had brought him to life, slowing his and Ulquiorra's progress through the high doorway.

For a brief moment he fell under the gaze of those hard and mighty eyes. Aizen's wide mouth curled in a self-important smile, as Ulquiorra once again urged Nnoitra to move.

There was something in that grin he didn't like, but he couldn't decide what it was. He made a decision. _I'll follow you… Aizen… but I won't like it, and I won't play as nice as you want me to._

* * * * *

The man called Sousuke turned back to the tiny black crystal from which so much power emanated. As had happened countless times in his life, curiosity began to entice him.

His gaze was drawn, inexorably, to the object that had given him so many advantages, the Hougyoku. Still grinning cruelly, he reached out his hand, stretching his fingers almost sub-consciously toward its smooth surface.

"Are you sure that's wise, Aizen-sama? To activate it again so soon?"

"It's nothing to fret about, Kaname," he replied gently over his shoulder. But I wonder…

As the pads of his fingers brushed against the sphere of the Hougyoku, the misting light once again rushed throughout the chamber. But something was different…

Although Tousen could not see the change in the light, he too sensed the difference in the air. With a slight gasp, he fell back against the closest wall.

Once again the mist began to clear, and against all odds, a human figure rose out of it…

* * *

_**A/N:** Next chap: Neliel._

* * *

* * *


	3. Rib of Man part 2

_**A/N:** Forgive me for the long wait. The long, long, long, ever-so-stinking-long wait. Well, I've just been busy. And writer's block. Well, here goes..._

**Rib of Man – part 2**

* * *

Aizen was surprised. With his level of acting ability, however, his reaction could have been passed off as a trick of the light. He let his gaze wonder shamelessly over the naked female form before him.

"Welcome, new arrancar sister. Tell me, what is your name?"

A new voice sounded from the doorway.

"Aww, you're gonna turn this'n into another war drone? Such a waste, Sousuke."

"Quiet, Gin," Aizen said passively. Tousen pretended not to notice the other shinigami's entrance.

"Forgive the interruption, miss. Your name?"

Thoughts swirled in a hazy stew inside the woman's head. Some she recognized as her own, but others were simply – strange, as though from another being entirely unlike her. She hunched, emitting a few graceless, rapid expulsions of air before unbending. Unlike the male who had come before her, she made no attempt to cover herself. This certainly did not escape Ichimaru's slavering notice, his eyes now sufficiently open to take it all in.

"Wh… why?"

Aizen's lip twitched upward amusedly. "Why what?"

"Why must I tell you my name," she asked, gaining confidence and memory with each syllable, "when you have not yet told me yours?"

Sousuke broke into a wide, evil grin. Gin snickered.

"Of course; I beg your pardon. I am Aizen Sousuke, your new master."

"Why have you become my master?"

"You ask a lot of questions, miss," Aizen continued, even more intrigued at his creature's nerve. "Very well. You may say that I have awakened you, or more accurately, brought you to a higher state of consciousness. You are no longer a clumsy, witless Hollow. I have given you power, intelligence, and a purpose."

Sousuke paused for a moment, looking inquisitively at her.

"Does that answer your question?"

Unlike so many creations that had come before her, this strange woman-thing had looked directly in Aizen's face for the entire time he was speaking. A humbler man would have been somewhat put off by it.

"I see," she said softly, lowering her gaze at last, "Aizen-sama. I am called Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

"Oh, good, we're all friends now," a playfully sarcastic voice cut in. "I can take care of lil' Nelly if you want, Aizen-sama."

"Enough, Gin! Sousuke has no need—"

"Tousen," Aizen interrupted coldly, "Please tend to Neliel."

Sheepishly, the shinigami draped a robe around the arrancar's shoulders and guided her silently from the room. Gin's face came as close as it ever did to a look of disappointment as he watched her leave. But then again... there would be other times...

"Gin," Sousuke remarked conversationally, "I expect you to be more mature in situations like these-- and I would advise you to avoid the temptation to... pursue anything."

The grin was back in full force at that statement. "But of course, Sousuke."

* * *

_**A/N:** Hmm... so maybe I lied about the lemon thing. Maybe. But it may not be what you're expecting. I must warn you, I have no outline, no plan, and more or less no idea as to where this is going. It'll probably be pretty long, unless Master Kubo drops a plot bombshell sometime soon._

_Happy fanaticisms! ;-D_

* * *


End file.
